


Sick

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is sick, Cause Akko is a huge Pokemon fan, Diana looks after her, Diana sings, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I will fight anyone to defend this headcanon, Sick Character, Sickfic, the Pokemon theme makes an apperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: When Akko is sick, it's up to Diana to look after her





	Sick

Akko rolled over in Diana’s bed, letting out a moan as she did. One of her arms was hanging off the edge of the bed reaching for the bottle of water she’d placed down there. She picked it up, sat up, took the lid off and began to chug from it 

“Small sips Atsuko” Diana reminded her, using Akko’s name rather than calling her by the nickname everybody called her. Akko glared at the blonde, stopping gulping her drink down and began sipping it instead. She placed the water bottle back on the floor. She was about to lay back down when her eyes widened 

“Diana! Bucket!” Akko yelled, Diana picked her wand up and enchanted her bin up into Akko’s arms, just in time as Akko emptied the contents of her stomach. Tears formed in her eyes as she continued to heave, clutching Diana’s bin close to her. Akko took a few deep breaths, making sure that she wasn’t going to bring anything else up. 

“Hey, can I get... “ Akko begun to ask before she was interrupted by Hannah storming into the room 

“Ughh I CAN NOT believe that girl!” She complained before noticing the scene in front of her 

“I’ll... Just... Come back in a little while” she added quietly turning around and walking back out of the room. 

“what was you going to say Akko?” Diana enquired once the door had been shut behind Hannah 

“Can I get some tissue paper please?” Akko croaked, her voice hoarse from vomiting. Diana quickly looked around her room for her handkerchief, spotting it between a pile of books she picked it up and handed it to Akko 

“here, use this” Diana told her. Akko took it gratefully and wiped away the sick and snot from her nose and mouth 

“Sorry, I’ll wash it and give it back to you” Akko apologised, using her sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes 

“Don’t worry about it” Diana told her 

“You feeling any better?” She added 

“A bit” Akko replied. She set the bin down next to Diana’s bed and picked up her water bottle and took a few sips before placing it back down and laying back. Akko closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Diana took the time while Akko slept to start the reading she had been asked to do by Professor Finnelan. 

Diana had managed to get through a few chapters of the book she was studying when her attention was pulled back to Akko, who had rolled over and once again thrown up into the bin at the side of Diana’s bed. Crying as she wiped her mouth and nose clean on her pyjama sleeve. 

“Sorry” Akko cried 

“Shh, It’s okay,” Diana told her, a grimmace on her face. Diana hated seeing Akko in this state, 

“Di-Diana, lay down with me please?” Akko asked, red eyes pleading as they looked up at Diana 

“Okay Akko” Diana agreed, She stood up from her desk, took off her uniform and picked up her nightdress from the foot of her bed. She pulled it over her head and climbed into bed next to Akko. Diana began to gently with one hand, run her fingers through Akko’s hair while using her free hand to rub her back causing a contented sigh from the small brunette. 

“Okay?” Diana whispered 

“Uh huh” Akko muttered, shifting herself to press her back against Diana’s chest. 

“Oww, my arm Akko” Diana scolded as Akko leant back against the arm Diana was using to rub her back 

“Oh sorry” Akko repeated as she moved to allow Diana to free her arm 

“Thank you,” Diana said, draping her arm over Akko and beginning to gently rub her stomach in the same way she did her back earlier again causing Akko to sigh happily. 

“Diana... Will you...” Akko began to ask before her voice trailed off 

“Sorry Akko, could you repeat that please?” Diana replied, leaning in closer to hear Akko properly. Akko obliged, repeating her request in a quiet whisper 

“Hmm... Only because you’re sick. This is a one time deal okay?” 

“Okay” Akko agreed. Diana took a deep breath and began to sing gently 

“Rock a bye baby...” 

“Diana. I’m not a baby, it doesn’t have to be a lullaby” Akko teased 

“Well, what would you have me sing then?” Diana asked 

“I dunno, the Pokemon theme?” Akko suggested hopefully. Diana mulled over Akko’s idea before replying 

“This is definitely a one-time thing” 

“Deal” 

“I want to be the very best,   
Like no one ever was.   
To catch them is my real test,   
To train them is my cause! 

(I will travel across the land,   
Searching far and wide.   
Each Pokemon to understand   
The power that's inside!) 

Pokemon!   
Gotta catch em' all! 

It's you and me,   
I know it's my destiny! 

Pokemon! 

Oh, you're my best friend,   
In a world we must defend! 

Pokemon!   
Gotta catch em' all! 

(A heart so true,   
Our courage will pull us through!) 

You teach me and I'll teach you, 

Po-ke-mon!   
Gotta catch em' all! 

Gotta catch em' all! 

Every challenge along the way,   
With courage I will face!   
I will battle every day,   
To claim my rightful place! 

Come with me, the time is right,   
There's no better team!   
Arm in arm, we'll win the fight,   
It's always been our dream! 

Pokemon!   
Gotta catch em' all! 

It's you and me,   
I know it's my destiny! 

Pokemon! 

Oh, you're my best friend,   
In a world we must defend! 

Pokemon!   
Gotta catch em' all! 

(A heart so true,   
Our courage will pull us through!) 

You teach me and I'll teach you, 

Po-ke-mon!   
Gotta catch em' all! 

Gotta catch em' all! 

Gotta catch em' all! 

Gotta catch em' all! 

Gotta catch em' all! 

Pokemon!   
Gotta catch em' all! 

It's you and me,   
I know it's my destiny! 

Pokemon! 

Oh, you're my best friend,   
In a world we must defend! 

Pokemon!   
Gotta catch em' all! 

(A heart so true,   
Our courage will pull us through!) 

You teach me and I'll teach you, 

Po-ke-mon!   
Gotta catch em' all! 

Gotta catch em' all!   
Po-ke-mon” Diana sang. 

“You have a really nice voice” Akko yawned 

“Thank you” Diana replied, kissing the top of Akko’s head 

“How are you feeling now?” Diana asked 

“Much better now I’m in your arms” Akko replied, causing Diana’s cheeks to turn pink 

“I’m glad to hear it, now let’s get some rest and I’m sure you’ll be completely fine in the morning” Diana suggested. 

“Okay” Akko agreed, closing her eyes and snuggling up to Diana 

“G’night Diana, I love you” Akko whispered sleepily 

“I love you too Akko” Diana replied quietly


End file.
